Love and Secrets
by Candizzle
Summary: The guys are all living quiet lives since the war, now there is a new threat...and a new pilot. The only difference? She's a girl, and she's gaurding a secret. Quatre&OC and usual pairingsNon Yaoi


Hey everyone this is Candizzle! I'm glad you chose to read my story! I'm absolutely positive you'll like it, and if not, let me know in the reviews okay! Laterz!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters… (Except Ameko and Rein, they belong to ME! Mwahahahahahah!)

* * *

The year is after colony 197; the earth is once again quiet. Of course, as long as humanity exists, there will always be battles. The young gundam pilots are now relaxing with friends: Wufei and Sally are still together in the prevention team; Duo and Hilde off on a much needed vacation; Trowa and Catherine have continued with their place in the circus, Heero decided to travel to Relena's new school to help with finances and other things such as that. And Quatre you ask? Well, time hasn't yet shown us what's in store for him…

"Rashid, could you prepare a shuttle for me? I'd like to go into space" Quatre said. Rashid looked at Quatre surprisingly.

"Would you like us to go along with you Master Quatre" he asked.

"If it's all right I'd like to go alone" Quatre gave a small reassuring smile adding"I need some time to clear my mind and enjoy space while it's still quiet." Rashid nodded in reply, but the look of concern still glimmered in his eyes.

"All right, I'll prepare the shuttle." Quatre smiled once more and acknowledged that he would return in a few days. After everything had been prepared, Quatre waved good-bye to the others, boarded the shuttle, and steadily flew off to space.

Quatre sighed as he stared into the black nothingness. "It's so peaceful up here" he said quietly. "I hope it stays this way for a while." Suddenly, his radar had begun beeping loudly, detecting something Quatre couldn't place. 'Is that… a shuttle… no… it's something else… but what…' he thought. His radar still continued to give its warning, but he ignored it. He could tell it was a large object – and incredibly fast. He looked harder as the object got closer, and then soon realized what it was. "It's a gundam" he said in disbelief. He soon realized the machine wasn't stopping. He quickly pressed a button and tried to communicate with whoever it could be. "Trowa, is that you? Heero? Please answer, over." The line stayed eerily silent. Soon the gundam could be seen quite clearly, and Quatre quickly found that he was watching a gundam he had never seen before. It looked strangely like Wing Zero, only its wings were black, as well as its body. A yellow gem was embedded in its large, black chest. In fact, the only color Quatre could find on the gundam was the gem in the center, its yellow eyes, and bits of red and silver on its face and wings.

"Identify yourself" he screamed, unable to control the fear in his voice. Much to his surprise, the gundam abruptly stopped in its tracks. He stared at it momentarily, noting that it completely blended in with the dark oblivion around them. He then slowly found the courage to try and communicate once again. "I will ask you once more. Please identify yourself." Without warning, the gundam suddenly pointed its beam cannon directly at his inanimate shuttle. Quatre's hands trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut. "W-wait" he stammered. "Please stop"

His eyes snapped open as he heard a voice laughing on the other end. However, the voice seemed to be teasing him.

"It's… a girl"

"Oh boy, I really had you scared" the laughed. "Did you really think I would shoot upon the peace loving Quatre Winner" she said.

"What? Who are you" he asked, but the girl didn't reply. "Answer me" he said with a slight urgency.

"I don't feel like telling you at the moment" she said. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I just asked a simple question" he shouted through the intercom. He heard a 'tsk tsk' on the other end.

"So, even Mr. Winner has a dark side. What a pity" she said. Quatre hastily realized that she was mocking him.

"Look, if you aren't going to answer me, then there's no point in you being here now is there" he yelled. He backed away from the speaker and waited patiently for the girl's reply, but the line stayed dead. Her sudden answer made him jump.

"That's rude! You know, you could invite me in or something and we could chat! Maybe then I could find out what's been going on these past years! SO CHILL OUT" she yelled.

"And just tell me why I should trust you" Quatre asked.

"Because the stupid war is OVER YOU IDIOT" she screamed. Quatre was speechless as she continued. "What, did you not know that"

"Alright, alright" he said calmly. "Why don't you come aboard" The line was quiet momentarily, and then she murmured her reply.

"Sure, why not" she answered. Quatre didn't know whether to be pleased or confused, or what. He sighed as he heard the shuttle door opening, and slowly walked to greet the newcomer. He was speechless as he watched her pull the helmet off of her head. She was tall, with beautiful hair tied back with a pink ribbon, bright green eyes that gave away her child-like naivety, and she bore an incredibly striking resemblance to Heero. In one quick notion he had only one word for her. 'Beautiful', he thought. She turned his way and gave a hesitant smile as he led her into a small sitting area (complete with a fully functioning coffee maker! ;P just teasing!) After she had changed out of her suit, she soon joined Quatre, who noted that she wore a uniform not unfamiliar to Heero's. She wore a green tank top and black biker shorts. He blushed and turned away when he realized he was staring at her. 'That was rude', he thought. She sat down across from him on a small lounge couch. They sat there quietly until Quatre broke the silence with the first question.

"So you're a pilot" he asked. He regretted his question soon after.

"No, I'm a just a guy that got a change" she said in irritation. He quickly shook his head in reply.

"I'm sorry, I meant, well… I'm not sure what I meant… It's just odd knowing you're a gundam pilot" he said. She looked at him silently, studying his tense features. He could feel his face begin to turn red under her gaze. "Um, so how, uh, old are you" he asked quickly. She gave a heavy sigh and smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I'm about sixteen now." 'Remember correctly? What does that mean?' Quatre thought.

"And you already know my name, so what is yours" he asked, suddenly intrigued by this much younger looking girl. She closed her eyes, and her smile faded.

"Ameko" she stated. Quatre almost thought he heard a hint of bitterness in her voice. "It means Rain Child… I hate it." The bitterness he thought he had heard before was quite clear now. Quatre stared at her in confusion as she continued. "It's too different… Maybe that's why he gave it to me… I'm different from everyone else… I'll always be different" she said matter-of-factly. 'Who's "he"?' he thought.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful name" he added cheerfully, hoping to lift the girl's spirits to whatever she had begun to remember. She looked at him surprisingly and blinked her eyes in confusion. Quatre just continued to smile until a noise coming from the pit startled them both. They soon heard a voice projecting through the open door.

"Master Quatre? Master Quatre, do you copy" It was Rashid. Quatre jumped up to answer his friend.

"Yes Rashid? I'm here, what is it" he asked.

"Well, we've been wondering if you think it's time for you to return to earth now" he said. Quatre smiled and gave a small laugh. They couldn't last one minute away from him could they? Ameko tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's that" she asked. Quatre turned to face her, momentarily forgetting she had been there at all.

"Master Quatre" Rashid said impatiently.

"I'm still here. Yes, I think its time I should head back now." Quatre could almost see Rashid smile on the other end. "Oh, and Rashid" he said suddenly"I'm bringing someone back with me that I would like you to meet."

* * *

Well, that's all for now! I won't post another chapter unless I get some good reviews, so don't be shy! Tell me what you think! Whether it be good or bad PLEASE REVIEW! Laterz! 


End file.
